


I can't save us, My Atlantis

by DivineTragedy



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hamliza Month, Late Night Conversations, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineTragedy/pseuds/DivineTragedy
Summary: Hamilton finally finds time off from his work and decides to take Eliza to a picnic. But disaster will follow another. A peaceful picnic might just turn into a fight for their lives.But the most frightening part is the truths they have to face along the way.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I can't save us, My Atlantis

Eliza listened the calming breeze as she knitted. She examined the cloth she was making. It was already quite beautiful. It would be even more so when she finished it.

Her heart warmed at the idea of this cloth protecting her family from the cruel winds of winter.

The floorboards creaked as someone made their way through the house. They were very determined to find the lady of the house.

"Eliza, here you are!" Hamilton exclaimed as he entered the room with a merry face.

He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You are very cheerful today." Eliza said curiously.

"If I am a fortunate man, you shall also be very joyful today."

"Oh? Care to tell me more my dear." She could feel her insides buzz with excitement.

" I am free from my duty and the company knaves for the day. Will my angel permit me to take her on a rendezvous?"

A smile overtake her face. Alexander was always busy this two months. And now they could spend the whole day together locked into each other's embrace.

"I would follow you into a lion's mouth. But I do hope our little tryst won't be in the forests of Amazon."

"Ha! No." Alexander smiled brightly at her.

The maid entered into the room. She was holding a picnic basket.

"You are all ready to go, sir. I will also leave the house after doing the laundry." Hamilton took the basket from maid's hand.

"Thank you,Laura."

"What will we do with the children?" Eliza asked.

"Their grandfather was very happy to take them. I think he will kidnap our children for a couple of days even though I asked him only for a day." He smiled fondly.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her father's antics.

"Let's go Mrs. Hamilton! Our romantic picnic awaits us." Eliza grinned mischievously.

"Race you to the carriage!"

"Not fair, you started earlier!" Alexander cried as he ran after her. 

Running through the house together they felt like children again. 

★★★

The carriage rode away safely to the woods. It was a splendid weather. The sun was shining but it was not to hot. The driver of the carriage Jonas Rockley envied the couple for taking advantage of it.

The carriage came to a halt when they arrived to their destination.

Jonas watched as the Hamiltons got out.

"I will pick you up at 6, aye sir?"

"That's correct Mr. Rockley. Have a good day"

"You too, sir and ma'am."

Rockley whipped the horses and rode off. He sighed as his duties for now was none. It had truly been a long day.

  
★★★ 

Eliza opened the basket to find out what Laura had prepared for them. They were sitting on the picnic mat.

"Cherry tarts, cookies, fruits, chocolate. You really went overboard with the sugar didn't you?" She teased.

"Oh, I am planning too." He was very obviously looking at her lips.

She giggled and pinched his leg.

"It is so nice for us to come here. I have truly missed this." She sighed contentedly.

"I thought you and I deserved to be in heaven for a day." He stared longingly into her eyes. When he was alone in his office and everything he did seemed pointless she was his only consolation. 

"And do not worry. No one is interrupting us this time."

Eliza wrinkled her nose as she remembered the unpleasant memory. 2 years ago they had gone to a similar picnic. It was all going splendid until Oliver Wolcott Jr. had appeared out of nowhere and demanded Hamilton must urgently come to the Treasury Department because there was an emergency.

"I am still angry at Mr. Wolcott to this day. By his behavior you would think the economy had come the brink of collapse in your two hour absence!"

"Well he can't find us now even he wanted. I have told no one about this except the maid and Mr.Rockley. Even your father is unaware."

He took her hands between his.

"We could stay here forever and no one would find us. And spending the eternity with you in this beautiful place is a dream come true." He looked at her with alluring dreamy eyes.

His eminently beautiful eyes. She was lost the moment their eyes crossed. 

She could not wait any longer as she jumped into his arms and started to furiously kiss him.

They rolled on the fields. Kissed and snuggled as they felt the grass brush against their skin.

When they finally parted they laid on the grass. None of them said a word. They observed the clouds. It reflected them their future. Much later they would find out it was not the future but their dreams they saw in the clouds.

★★★

"Have you tried this one, yet?" Alexander put the pastry in her mouth for her to taste it. Eliza took a bite. It had blueberry flavor.

"Mmm. These are so delicious. I should give Laura a raise when we get back." She exclaimed. Laura had outdone herself this time.

"That, I agree on." He hold out the pastry for her to take another bite.

" I can eat the rest myself, dear."

"But why would you need to?" She can swear he was beaming the sun at her. She would feed him the one with strawberry she decided.   
  
As they enjoyed their sweets Eliza noticed Alexander's face had fall.

"Honey is something wrong?"

"Oh, don't concern yourself with. My mind ventured into unpleasant topics." He said hastily.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He was uncertain to tell her. He didn't want ruin the perfect environment they had created here. But then he looked into her eyes. That clear dark eyes. He always trusted what he saw there.

"I remembered the newspaper I read today. Such awful, unspeakable things they had wrote about me. Even with all the proof in the world some people will always believe me to be this corrupt and despicable individual."

He looked away. Eliza didn't speak for a moment. Then she reached out and held his face with her hand.

" I know who you are. And as long as I am alive I won't let anyone forget it." She smiled reassuringly at him. Didn't he know if she could she would fight the whole world just for him?

He melted under her touch. With Eliza by his side he felt he could conquer the world and eat it whole. 

★★★

When they finished their basket they shifted their attention to the gorgeous flowers around them.

Eliza bent down and smelled a Poppy. While Alexander was busy admiring the Camellias.

They walked through the meadow hand in hand. Sometimes they ran through it.

Oh how freeing it was to exist here. Eliza breathed the fresh air and felt her lungs come alive. Grass against her foot. Her senses pleased by the flower's exotic smell.

But everything must come to an end. It was near 6 o'clock. They would have to leave this magical place even though they wished to stay forever.

  
★★★

Jonas Rockley was a well-meaning men. He did his best to please the people around him.

His sister Jolene would say his best was never enough. Didn't Jolene have a lot to say. When she opened her mouth she would go on and on for hours. Even after you have walked away she would continue to mutter and complain about you.

You would hear every word. You would simmer with anger. But you knew she was right. Jonas was a disappointment of a man. Where he went disaster followed. He barely kept the roof over their head. He would dream of the day he will throw his accomplishments to Jolene's face. Say that she was wrong, all along. Sadly, he knew that day would never come.

"Hey! Another drink!" So he drank his sorrows away. He drank the glass in one shot. He smashed the glass to the table.

"You know what get me the whole bottle!"

He started drinking his way through the bottle. He studied the bar. Some were singing songs, some dancing. Everybody seemed to be in groups. He despaired again at his own loneliness. His eyes caught a man and woman kissing.

Would he ever have that? Woman found him dull, clumsy, unattractive. He didn't have money to make up for his lack of characteristics either.

He remembered the way Hamiltons looked at each other in the carriage. So full of love and adoration. Even a flicker of what they had would be enough for him.

The Hamiltons... He quickly checked the time. It was nearly six!

Jonas bolted from his seat. But stumbled with the suddenness. His head hurt with the blinding lights. Rockley noticed the bottle was empty. He had drank it all.

Jolene's voice ringed on his mind as he passed out.

★★★

Eliza and Alexander made their way to the meeting place. They patiently waited for their carriage. They waited, waited and waited.

15 minutes late was understandable. But an hour had passed.

"Where the hell is Rockley?" Hamilton cried out. He was getting more concerned with every passing minute.

"I don't think anyone is coming, Hamilton." Eliza said in a panicked expression.

"That, incompetent fool. He just had to pick us up!"

"Maybe he just forgot? He must remember eventually."

"Hopefully, not tomorrow." Hamilton shot back. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alexander, were you serious about telling no one about this picnic?" Eliza had a terrible feeling about this.

"Oh,my. I-" He gestured wildly.  
"I told no one about this! Your father won't send the children for a couple of days. Today is Friday, I am not working for 2 days. And After her shift Laura was going to visit her parents for 3 days. The only person who knows we are here is Mr Rockley. And he is currently missing! "

Hamilton started to become aware they would have to spend the night (and maybe more!) here. This was quickly turning into a nightmare.

"Sweat Jesus. We really are spending the eternity here. This must be some divine joke." Eliza muttered.

"If we survive this I am going to fire Rockley on sight." 

★★★

They waited for another our. They were not exactly hopeful but could not wrap their minds around this awful situation either.

Eliza felt the water drops hit her skin. She fearfully looked into the sky. It was starting to rain lightly. And by the image of the dark clouds it certainly had the potential to turn into a storm.

"We must take shelter. That clouds don't look good."

"I agree." Hamilton answered. They would have to find somewhere safe to protect them from the rain and potential predators.

"I believe Morris once told me about finding a cave in a hunting trip of his in this area. We could try to find it."

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Eliza sighed.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her fingers had started to redden and hurt with the cold. She chided herself for not bringing her cloak. To be fair, it should not be expected of her to predict this kind of circumstances.

"Betsey, you are trembling. Have my coat." He chastised himself for not noticing it earlier.

"Thank you, my dear." She kissed his cheek sweetly.

They sauntered into the forest. This "magical" place didn't look heavenly any more. Trees looked like vengeful beasts screaming their anger with the powerful winds. Little shadows moving too fast to see but you could just feel their presence. Their shoes and the tips of her dress ruined with the mud.

They were rowing in a cruel ocean trying to get to a hearsay destination.

Alexander suddenly stopped her.

"Something is following us."   
Eliza frowned and observed the area without making a single move. A crack. Someone or something had pressed on a branch. Hamiltons turned to each other. Trying to plan their next move.

Their watcher did not give them the first move and aimed for the kill.

There was a gunshot. It passed just near Eliza's head.

"Run!" Hamilton pulled her in front of him to protect her from future shots.

They ran through the woods. It was so dark they could not perceive where they were going. 

Their attacker was obviously a human. And it was stubbornly following them. Another shot was heard. Hamiltons jumped to escape it.

Adrenaline pumped in Hamilton's veins. He tried to focus on Eliza's pulse which he could feel from her hand he was holding. He knew they would be hunted down. They could not run forever.

He made a sudden turn and pulled Eliza towards a huge tree. He hid them both behind it.

The shooter also did a turn. He wildly looked around when he couldn't find his preys anywhere.

"Why won't you two come out and play? I promise it will be fast and painless." The man whispered.

They dared not breathe. Alexander tried to calculate a move but nothing came to mind.

"I can't wait to eat you for dinner."

What kind of wickedness did they end up in the hands of? He had to make a decision. Hamilton looked at the cliff. It was risky. They might die with the crash or drown. Or this monster would shoot them before they reached there.

He pointed the cliff to Eliza with his head. She determinedly nodded her head. The message was clear. Anything was better than to end up in this man's stomach. 

They took their chance and bolted.

She didn't know what gave them away. Their tormentor registered their escape. He shot after them. He missed. But did he really? A bullet hit the big branch in top of them.

It fell directly onto Hamilton and trapped him to the ground.

Eliza screamed and rushed towards him but before she could lift the branch and rescue her husband she had a gun pointed at her.

She coldly looked into this mysterious figure's face. He was not what she expected. A short old man with grayed hair and beard. It is always the ones you least expect.

"I am a mother of six! Know that if you kill me you would leave six orphans to this world. A devastated mother and father. I implore to the goodness in you! You can still walk away." She had tears in her eyes. But she had wrath in her voice.

"You speak!" This was not the response she was waiting for.

Alexander made a confused noise.

"I- what?"

There was a pause as the man looked at her shocked. "You are human! Oh,my. I thought I was hunting deers." He stroked his face nervously.

"How could you have tought that?" Hamilton asked astounded.

"I am an old men with a terrible sight and weak ears... Let me help you get up!" He dropped his gun to the ground and went to help Eliza lift the branch.

When Hamilton got up he eyed the man from head to foot.

"I am truly sorry and dismayed by my actions. I can only beg for your forgiveness." He pleaded to them. Eliza noted he had tears in his eyes. The old man looked guilt ridden.

"Do you have any horses we could use?"

"I don't own any horses. I do have cows though."

"How did you get here,sir?"Eliza asked.

"Get here? I live in a cottage nearby. Why are you asking for horses?" Old man looked at them then gasped.

"Oh, are you trapped here? I have a guest room you know. You can stay with me. And I can make up for my awful action." He looked at them hopefully.

"We would need to discuss this in private." They departed from the man walked to a place where he can't hear them.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Hamilton asked Eliza.

"He had a chance to kill us but he didn't."

"Maybe this is some elaborate game he is playing with us."

"He seemed very genuine to me. Plus I think he is our best bet to get out of here." He had to agree with that.

"We will be on our toes."

They returned to the man's company.

"We would be happy to stay with you for the day, sir." 

  
★★★

The night had fell.  
They followed the man deep into the woods. No one talked in the way.

Eliza could make out the cottage as they draw nearer. It was dark and secluded. It reminded of her a building from a horror book. She could only pray their fate wouldn't be the same as characters of such books.

"We are home! Home sweet home..." The old man cheerfully said. It occurred to Eliza he had never mentioned his name.

The old man opened the door. "Come on in, come on in."

Eliza had expected the inside of the house to be dark and soulless as the outside. It was surprisingly warm. Honey coloured walls, old furnitures. There was portrait of a smiling beautiful woman in one of the walls.

"Get comfortable my dearest guests!" Hamilton found this sweet attitude unsettling.

They sat in the sofa and watched as their host lit up the fireplace.

"I don't believe you have mentioned your name sir?" Eliza opened the conversation.

"My name is Arthur..." He frowned. "Arthur ... something." Hamiltons looked at each other in bedazzlement.

"My memories are not very clear nowadays." He whispered softly.

But the old man lightened up quickly.   
"Tell me about yourselves! I should know the names of the people I almost murdered."

Hamilton smiled awkwardly.

"Looking at your faces I believe I made that joke to soon."

Eliza nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Alexander Hamilton." Arthur didn't look like he recognized the name slightest. Hamilton continued. " I am a humble shoemaker from New York."

Eliza turned to look at him trying to hide her amusement. A shoemaker? Her Hamilton? 

"And I am Elizabeth Hamilton."

"I have to say you two make a beautiful couple together. I am sure you have gorgeous children."

Arthur stroked his beard thoughtfully.   
"But how did you get trapped here?"

"Our horse ran off.Our friend and family must be awfully worried. After finding the letter where I told them about our whereabouts surely they will come looking for us right a way. But I would prefer to not bother them. Do you have any means of transportation?"

Hamilton valued honesty but he still believed their lives might be in danger and he could not risk it.

"Unfortunately my carriage is broken. If it was not we could have used my cows to pull it but..." Arthur trailed off.

"Can I have a look at it in the morning? My brother was a carpenter. I know a thing or two about it. I might be able to fix it."

James. His brother. Where had the wind took him? He hadn't heard from him in ages. Nowadays he probably barely looked anything liked the brash boy in his memories.

"Oh, of course!" Mr. Arthur grinned in excitement. He looked genuine happy at their proximate liberation. Hamilton thought if this was all an act Mr. Arthur should consider a career in theatre or politics.

"If you would not mind me asking what are you doing here Mr. Arthur? This house is so far away from civilization. It must be hard to visit relatives or markets." Eliza asked.   
Hearing her question Arthur turned his gaze towards her and smiled warmly at her. There was something bittersweet about the old man's smile.

"I could never mind any inquiries form such a beautiful lady, ma'am."

"The fact is I wanted to be alone. After some tragic circumstances..." He looked to the portrait of the beautiful woman. And cleared his throat.  
"After my wife died everyone's company seemed shallow. I desired nothing more than quiet. If I did not believe it sinful I would have taken my own life. So I moved to this woods. I can take care of myself. Make my own food, clean around. I have a farm in the corner to provide me with food. Animals are not like people. They never mean bad." He laughed.

Alexander felt his heart stop. The man's every word touched something deep inside him. Hidden fears he did not dare divulge on. He fearfully turned to Eliza. She was listening intently. He tried to imagine the scenario before his eyes but he truly could not imagine a life without her.

"For relatives? I have none I care about. Doreah was my only solace in this cruel world. So years passed and I grew old. So old. I can't hear or see properly. My mind is playing tricks on me. Forgotten memories... Not the ones of my Doreah though. Decades pass but she stays." He bent toward them and whispered as if giving a secret.

"Sometimes if I listen carefully I can still hear her voice."

Eliza brushed the tear on her cheek with her hand. This loyal love story made her heart stutter. Love she thought was the real virtue. To love with your whole being. To care about someone more than yourself.

She reached out and held her Alexander's hand. They did not need a beautiful view to be happy. Trapped In the middle of nowhere, in a strangers house, their clothes in disarray believe it or not she felt she was in heaven. She knew as long as they were together everything would be alright.

Hamilton squeezed her hand and kissed it taking to his lips. He did not lose Eliza today and he won't lose her in near future. They were young yet. (Your mother was too)

"I am truly sorry for your loss, sir." Eliza tilted her head. She felt very compassionate towards this man.

Hamilton frowned as a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Mr.Arthur you said decades. For how long have you been here?"

" I am not sure of any exact date but give or take 30 years I believe. In fact yours are the first faces I saw (let alone talk) except mine in thirty years!" He grinned like this was the funniest joke in the world. 

Hamiltons looked at him in shock. The old man sure surprised them quite a lot.

"That's..." Hamilton did not know what to say.   
"Well i feel it is my duty to tell you America is not a colony anymore. There was a war where she won her independence."

Arthur opened his arms and gestured outside.

"Honestly, good for her! And the country man." Doreah would be happy to see it he thought.

"I see you are getting tired. I will show you your room."

★★★

Eliza lied to the bed and sighed. She was grateful for finally taking a break from this wild series of events. She pulled the blanket over her, snuggled to the warm cloth.

She inclined her head to her husband who looked like he had no intention of coming to bed.

"Alexander, what are you doing?"

"Protecting us." He was standing defensively behind the door ready to lung at whoever came through.   
Eliza looked at him befuddled.

"You think Arthur is going murder us in our sleep or something? He is just a lonely old men. Didn't you hear his heartfelt story?"

"I am not taking any chances. I still think this might be a ploy."

Eliza rolled her eyes with amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous now. He was genuine, I felt it. And what are you gonna do stand there for hours?"

Hamilton stared at her stubbornly.

"Come to bed, love. You need energy for tomorrow. You are going to repair the carriage and save us, remember?" She smiled graciously at him.

Her sweet smile was all it took to convince him. Before he knew it he was walking to the bed and sliding into Eliza's arms. He felt again how his dear Betsey had him wrapped around her finger.

He rested his head on her bosom. Inhaled the soothing scent of her skin. Eliza brushed a hair from his forehead. He blissfully leaned on to her touch.

His heart was overflowing with affection. To lose and found himself in her arms. Sometimes he felt she encompassed his whole being.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Footsteps.

Hamiltons looked at each other in frenzy. Someone was walking down the hallways. They were getting closer. Closer and closer.

Alexander thought maybe this was it. They would die and no one would find their bodies. Their children orphaned. He shuddered at the thought of his children suffering the same fate as him.

He left Eliza's embrace to look directly into her eyes. Her eyes reflected helplessness. He had promised she would never feel this way again. Ah, to fail her so deeply.

If he got up Arthur would know because of the creaks in the floor.   
So he cupped her cheeks and lined their foreheads. Hoping to be a balm to her sorrows.

The footsteps stopped.

Just in front of their room. They knew he was standing at the door.

Eliza felt betrayed by her senses. Was his whole story a lie? A play into their hearts.

She hadn't finished her knitting. Her children wouldn't be able to wear them. Her rotting corpse appeared before her eyes. She couldn't breathe.

Alexander's warm hands pulled her out of this vicious dreams. His rhythmic breathing reassured her soul. He didn't speak a word but she knew what he meant: I am here. 

It was not a promise for future but merely a fact for present. It was enough.

She kissed him hungrily. If this was their last moment together then she wanted taste him one last time. To ruminate on his sweetness and be engulfed by his warmth.

Alexander kissed her back passionately and let his hands wander around her body. His touch burned her skin. Eliza wished to be drowned by it.

More footsteps. Going far and far away. It seemed the old man had just passed through their room.

Alexander broke apart. " He didn't come in!" He whispered aghast at the situation.

Eliza was also very dumbfounded herself.

"Maybe we just read this wrong? He could have been just taking a stroll trough the house." Perhaps they had greatly overestimated.

"But where is he going in the middle of the night?"

They heard the sound of door opening. Because of the house's emptiness everything seemed to echo. 

"He just left the house." Eliza tried understanding Arthur's motives. What was he doing outside in this cold?

"There is only one way to know. We have to follow him." Hamilton confidently said.

"What? If he is the murderer we think he is following him into the woods is not very smart."

"We are at his mercy already. Maybe we can take an adventage over him and eliminate the effect of surprise." Eliza didn't like this very much but it sounded like their best choice.

"Let's go then."

Hamiltons fastly but carefully went down the stairs and reached the door clinging to each other's hand.

Alexander touched the door knob preparing himself to open it. He hoped it would not creak much.

As the door was opened the wind blew trough them. Eliza was grateful they had not taken their clothes of for sleeping. It was freezing outside.

They spotted Arthur walking into the woods. As a complete reversal of their old adventure, this time they followed him. Watched his every move. How the tables have turned.

The forest was as unsettling as they have left it. It gave you the feeling something was brewing deep deep inside. A wickedness waiting to be unleashed into the world.

Arthur stopped suddenly. A chill went down on her spine. Did he notice them?

He walked behind a huge tree. They couldn't see what he was doing. If they moved closer they were in the eyesight of the Old man.

Eliza pointed to a tree they could hide behind with her finger. Alexander nodded. And so they took the risk.

How did their life come to this?

Their bloods ran cold as they made their way to the tree. If Arthur just turned his head a little he would see them. One wrong step could alert him. She prayed to God to help them.

With some miracle, nothing went wrong.   
Hamilton tried to understand what Arthur was doing from his limited view. Arthur was on his knees touching a-

Grave?

On it a name they knew was written.   
Doreah.

They were still astounded as Arthur began to speak.

"My dear Doreah, I am not sure would you be mad or amused if you knew today's events. I almost shot a young couple thinking they are animals. Oh, don't laugh now! I am not the handsome young man you left behind on this earth. My eyes don't see, my ears don't hear. Time touches us all it seems." He giggled. Then a sudden seriousness fell upon him.

"Except you. You will always be that beautiful woman on that portrait. Always young in my memories. I wish you were given the chance to grow old. With me. It is the cruel world that took you early from this life. You left to early Doreah! To early..." Arthur started sobbing.

How terrible they had tought this men. They had no doubts of his innocence anymore as they watch the old man crumble.

Eliza watched the man with an open mouth. Her heart broke for him. She felt a deep sense of panic inside her. Her chest tightened. But what for? His every word cut the throbs that held her together. She felt too fearful to look inside and see what was it that disturbed her this greatly.

There was a line between them and Arthur that left them apart. Parallel lives. A look into the past and future. Neither time nor the wind passed. Were they meant to see this?

Hamilton wanted to scream till his lungs fell apart. His mind was useless to think anything but no and no into his mind. But he couldn't move they were frozen in this cursed place to watch this man despair. He could neither close his eyes nor turn his head. He wished they had jumped trough that cliff. Anything was better than this.

Was this his future? Did god put him through this unlikely events to prepare him? Alone, alone, alone.

Was everything he built destined to fall? Who would fall first him or Eliza? He never wanted to ponder this question.

Arthur cried his last tears. He touched the gave stone gently.

"Oh, my dear Doreah. I don't think I have many years left. My body is failing me. I can feel myself die a little day by day. I will meet you in God's kingdom soon. I promise. We will see each other again."

Eliza did not want to spend another minute here.

"Alexander we should go."

"We really should." He answered still looking at the grave. 

★★★

They were lying in the bed together. There was a fraught silence in the air.

Just hours ago they were having a joyful picnic. It had snowballed into this huge mess. Both of them wished nothing more than to be back home and forget this ever happened.

Alexander opened his mouth, then closed it. He did not know where to start. If it was economics or law he could go on for hours. But feelings? Not his forte.

Luckily Eliza started speaking first.

"When he first told us he was living here because he lost his wife I tought it was romantic. A grand love story. But-  
but when you see it so close, so raw... It was something else. Something disturbing. It wasn't meaningful it just felt painful and lonely." Tears poured from her eyes.

"And it left me feeling so fearful."She wrapped her arms around herself defensively. She took deep breaths to control her breathing and calm herself.

Hamilton registered he was also crying. He didn't know if he was crying because of Eliza or his own emotions. He knew she needed him to talk about his own feelings too.

"I think I knew Arthur was sincere. I just didn't want him to be. Him being a deceitful monster was better than a man crushed by loss. Because I could easily imagine myself going to the same route. Isolating myself to a cabin in the wood. An empty man." He looked into her dark eyes.

"I have been losing people all my life. I can't lose you too, Eliza!" He sobbed.

"And you won't!" She rushed to hug him.

"I made an oath in our wedding day, Alexander. I am with you to the end and more. Plus you can't get rid of me that easily, mister. I am gonna live to my nineties kicking and screaming." She promised both to herself and to him.

"I would be surprised if you did it any other way. " He was already feeling better.

"And Alexander?"

"Hm?"

"You better not leave me either."

★★★

Jonas Rockley was a kind-hearted men. He tried to do good and treat the people around him with respect. But somehow things always went wrong around him.

His sister Jolene would say (She had a word for everything didn't she?) he tried to hide his slothful behavior and irresponsibility behind the excuses of having a good heart.

Whether she is right or wrong doesn't matter. He doesn't really want to find out either. But what matters is in the end he always messes up.

He pities Jolene sometimes. She is a highly competent woman. Her only fault is to be born into the eternally unlucky Rockley family and be saddled with a fiddling brother.

But sometimes he is cruel. He feels gleeful at this situation. That such a bright and hardworking person's live hood depends on him. On good for nothing Jonas Rockley. She can complain about him all she wants. There is no way in this society for her to advance on her own. He knows it's not fair. But he feels gleeful that his every rock bottom pulls her down too.

Rockley opened his eyes difficulty. The was a tremendous pain in his head. He registered that he was lying on the floor. He could already predict his back would hurt all day.

He cursed to anyone who came to his mind for his current situation.

He forced himself to come to a sitting position. The owner of the inn approached Rockley. He stared at the man's pathetic state. In the end pity overtake him and he brought the man a glass of water.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you." Jonas muttered to the man as he gulped down the water.

"You should leave. Drunkards lying on the floor especially in the morning do not serve a great look."

Jonas felt the shame rise up in him. Drunkard was a word he heard often from Jolene but it was another thing to hear it from someone else.

With the help of the man he stood up and got out of the inn.

His eyes catched his reflection looking back at him from a puddle of water. What would his late mother say? He resembled a homeless man. He did not look like a man who drove the secretary of treasury around.

Secretary of treasury. Mr Hamilton...

Oh no.

Holy mother of-

He was supposed to pick them up! He came to a stop at street. He wildly looked around not sure what to do.

Rockley could not believe this. He had gotten drunk, passed out and left the Hamiltons in the woods for overnight.

Were did they sleep? Did they have enough food? Were they okay? Did they froze to death? What if something has happened to them.

He shuddered thinking of Hamilton's reaction. He was a man who expected people around him to work as hard as him and hated sloth above it all. He would be fired.

And this would get out. His reputation would be on shambles.

How would he pay his debts? He imagined himself in jail. Their old father and his sister beggars in the streets.

He had done it this time. He had ruined their lives once and for all.

★★★

Arthur carefully sliced the cheese and put it on the trail next to other breakfast foods. He had prepared fried eggs, olives, bacon and tea.

He hummed a song from his youth as he climbed the stairs.

Arthur knocked on the door expectantly. He hoped this will cheer the couple.

"Come in." A sleepy voice mumbled from the room. 

Arthur let himself in. Hamiltons were sitting on the bed but not to upright. He didn't think they had been awake for long. Their clothes were wrinkled making obvious they had slept in it. It seems they were still uneasy with him.

" I have brought you two breakfast!" He beamed up at them.

"Sir, It really was not necessary." Eliza felt ashamed towards this kindness after the events of last night.

"Of course it was! I know we started on wrong foot but I am adamant of proving I am a splendid host." He put the trail on their knees.

"Thank you, sir." Hamilton replied.

"I shall be downstairs if anyone needs me. Mr. Hamilton when you are done we will take a look at my rusty carriage together."

"Looking forward to it."

Arthur left the room humming as he went.

"He is a good man." Eliza shook her had.

"He is. Having breakfast on bed, I feel like we are on a second honeymoon." Alexander smiled in felicity.

"Honeymoon? There are bears after that honey, dear. The only explanation." She joked.

"I know you are speaking metaphorically but I wouldn't be shocked if we were attacked by a bear in this damned place."

"And just a day ago we thought we had found the garden of Eden."

"And it was for a while. Lying on the grass together, admiring flowers, having a picnic. It was truly the happiest I have been in a while. Then, I believe we were banished like Adam and Eve." He reminisced. 

"We were too powerful together. Forces did not dare keep us combined." She grinned tilting her head.

"Jokes on them. They can hurl anything onto us but nothing can keep us apart." He whispered hoping if he says it enough it would become reality.   
She kissed his neck softly.

★★★

Jonas drove as fast as he can. A million thoughts raced on his mind. So many what ifs. He prayed to God to just let them be okay. That is all I ask.

He reached the place he left the Hamiltons like a lightning bolt.

He jumped from the carriage. He looked around wildly. He did not see them. So he looked again and again. His pulse fastening with every turn. There was this tightening in his chest . He could breathe but he also couldn't? His heart beat with pure panic. Fear had fallen into his lungs and made his sickly body their home. 

They were not here.

He did not know what he had expected. Maybe find them sleeping against a tree?

He ran into the woods. Maybe-

"Mr. Hamilton! Mrs. Hamilton!"He screamed loud and clear.

No one answered.

You must believe him in this he really tried to find them. He ran around mindlessly called for them countless time. But they were just-

Gone. 

Jonas fell. His knees touched the muddy ground. He screamed. He broke into sobs wishing trees would swallow him. Erase him and all his mistakes.

He didn't know how much he stayed there. On his knees.

His breathing slowed. Until there was no sound but the calm breeze.

He heard a voice. Could it be? He looked up. Not hopeful yet.

He got up. Walked towards to the center of the voice.

He was fearful. Afraid to make a sound. He felt his one misstep could cause God to take this back.

He looked and saw.

A wolf. It was chewing on something. Something he has seen multiple times. How many times has he been jealous and bitter over it?

Mr. Hamilton's coat.

And all at once the implications dawned upon him. 

Dead.

★★★

Hamiltons found Arthur reading a book downstairs.

"What are you reading sir?" Hamilton asked.

"Plutarch." Arthur closed the book.

"A classic." Hamilton was happy to see something he knew in this land of unknown.

He was nervous about repairing the carriage. It had been many years since his hands have done any work like this. And even in his childhood it had not been much. James was the one with the talent for carpentry. He had only helped when the workload had been too much.

But he did not dare what would befall them if he could not. Will people eventually find them? Would they try to walk to their home?

He has to be successful. He had always done the impossible to save himself. Failure was never an option. Not for bastard orphans. He made himself useful. James didn't. And only one of them made it.

"We should check out the carriage. It my tenderest wish we can repair it and you two can go home safely."

"Lead the way, sir."

Eliza didn't want to sit while they worked. She had thought about what she could do and came to a decision.

"Mr. Arthur, you have so many cherries and blueberries here. I have been thinking. I could make you jams to go through the winter."

"There is no-"

"I insist." She interrupted.

"Let's go, Mr. Arthur. It is rather hard to change her mind when she sets it on something." Hamilton teased but he had always thought this was an adorable quality. They were matching halves, alright.

Hamilton and Arthur went to find the infamous carriage. 

★★★

Okay. It was not as bad as he expected. He had seen his brother do this kind of work before. He could probably fix it. Hopefully.

"So?"

"I have some ideas in mind to fix it."

He had to remove the wood on the place it was split.   
The top side of the carriage was still in good condition so their work would be limited to the middle are. Luckily, the most parts were in good condition and would not have to be replaced.

He began by carefully prying off the split parts with a small crowbar. He wanted to re-use this piece and therefore took a good deal of care not to splinter or break it.

"Arthur could you get me the 2 pieces of wood?"

"On it."

When Arthur came he was going to install Arthur's wood with the piece he had removed into the carriage.

Arthur arrived shortly.

They held the carriage firmly in place and nailed the pieces through . They used two nails at each one and added a couple more in between while being careful not to drive them so far they would bend the existing wood.

It's wheel also needed work. Hamilton sighed as he got to work.

★★★

Eliza sauntered into the garden with caskets in hand. She observed the bushes and trees. She hoped one day they would have such a garden.

She started by picking blueberries. And moved to cherries. She is not going to lie she might have eaten some in the way. They are truly delicious.

She studied the cherry tree in front of her. The best cherries were on top of them. She didn't even hesitate to climb the tree.

She always loved to do things that made her struggle. It made the reward a dozen of times sweeter.

She peacefully collected the cherries from the top of the tree. Until her day once again interrupted with her dear Husband's search for her.

"Eliza!" To Eliza's surprise he was running towards her full speed. He had a joyous look on his face.

He arrived to the tree she was on completely out of breath.

"Eliza-" He breathed a couple of deep breaths.

"We fixed the carriage. We are going home!" He exclaimed.

"Home?" She could have burst into tears from her elation. She was speechless and astonished. "Alexander!" She cheerfully screamed and jumped into his arms.

They tumbled to the ground together. Laughing all the way.

"I knew you would fix it! There is nothing you can't make it sing with a single touch." She always marveled at his mind.

"And I am not sure where would I be without your constant support of me." He was always in awe of the strength of her character.

They laughed but they knew. Tragedy was getting ready to struck faster than a pin could drop.

They would learn when the stars aligned the mortal was destined to fall.

But this moment, was theirs alone. 

★★★

After Eliza finished making her jams they decided to rode before the night fell.

The journey was not going smooth as they had imagined.

"Mr. Arthur please slow down!" Hamilton cried out. But the man was either ignoring him or not hearing him. Hamiltons clung to each other and their seats to protect themselves from getting thrown from the carriage.

"Children! Look out for the children!" They screamed as the carriage almost hit the children playing in the street.

If it was not a life or death situation it could have been almost funny.

"You know I think everything went wrong when I assumed I was a fortunate man. I am not! Not even a bit!" He despaired.

Another carriage was coming towards them. They waited for Arthur to take a turn. He did not.

"Mr. Arthur another vehicle is coming towards us. We are going to crash! For the love of god take a turn!" Hamilton shouted.

They passed the turn. The crash seemed inevitable.

The other carriage's driver was flabbergasted and did not know what to do. To prevent the crash he drove into a shop.

People's shrieks could be heard from all angles.

"Why the hell did we put him on the wheels?" Eliza asked panic.

"I don't know!" Hamilton threw himself to the drivers seat.

"Mr. Arthur you have driven enough. Let me for a while."

"Alright. But I have to say it is not easy job, be careful." Arthur joined Eliza's side.

Hamilton was stunned for a moment. He decided to not pay any mind to the older man.

From then their journey was less eventful.

And finally they were in front of their house.

They could breathe again.

Nothing is more peaceful then the sight of your home after a vigorous adventure.

Hamiltons got off from the carriage. Their hands found themselves intervened. To make sure they had really made it. Together and well. No one left behind.

"So this is it Hamiltons. At home at last. My only wish is you remember me fondly."

"We will, Arthur. I even believe I will tell this story for decades to come." Eliza beamed at the man. She was very endeared by the old man.

"Thank you, Arthur for your hospitality." Hamilton continued Eliza's thoughts with his reply.

"Goodbye, Hamiltons." That was his last words before he rode away.

"Goodbye, Arthur." They waved their hands at him from the distance.

He had touched their soul in so many ways.

They only wished he would find Doreah again one day. 

★★★

The walls of the treasury building. They had never seemed so high.

Jonas Rockley was a ruined man. All by his own design. His faults dared to pull him down. To stop his advance into the corridors. But he was ready to face his judgment.

He despised this skin and it's pathetic voice. He deserves this, his mind echoed.

He looks as white as a ghost. He floats in the air and reaches to Wolcott's office.

Tench Coxe is also there. Expected. But the sight of George Washington makes him recoil.

How would he tell them what he did? How could he look into their eyes?

He imagined himself falling to his knees begging for mercy. They kick him for fun in every dream.

He gathers the courage to go inside. There is no escape.

Knock. Knock.

A commanding voice beckons him inside.   
All eyes turn to him.

"Mr.Rockley?" Wolcott asks confused. He is the only one in the room who recognizes him. They have exchanged pleasantries before. But nothing more.

"I- I" he stutters. Where should he start?

He needs to get it out.

"The Hamiltons are dead. They were eaten by wolfs!" He starts sobbing uncontrollably.

He deserves this.

Everybody in the room gaze at him shell shocked. It is evident from their eyes they are trying to make sense of his words.

Oliver Wolcott Jr. is the first to break out from the misty daze.

"Rockley, what are you talking about? Wolfs? Are you alright?" He is doubting his mental state.

"Sir, I know what I saw. They left to have a picnic in the woods. When I came to pick them up I couldn't find them anywhere! Then I found a wolf. It was chewing Mr. Hamilton's coat..." He hides his own faults through his teeth. He must not be responsible. He can't.

Tench Coxe can not believe what he is hearing. He examined the despaired man in front of him again. His eyes nearly water.

His prayers have come true at last! He is finally rid of Hamilton. Without his meddling he could become the secretary of treasury instead of Wolcott.

They had a nice working relationship in the past. But with years it has turned bitter. He felt nothing but happiness at his early demise.

Wolcott was stupefied. It could not be true. The Hamiltons and a wolf? Absurd!

"There must be a mistake! Maybe Hamilton just forgot his coat. And someone else picked them up. We should not be so quick to judgement."

He turned to Washington who had been strangely quiet. His face betrayed no emotion. He didn't look one bit disturbed by Rockley's tale.

"Indeed, Mr. Wolcott. There is no need to throw ourselves into a frenzy yet. We should send men to search for the Hamiltons." Washington spoke professionally.

Considering his close relationship with the Hamiltons one would expect something more than this lax formal tone.

Tench Coxe had not spoken a word yet. Wolcott thought he must be trying to his exhilaration at the news.

He was starting to think he was the only one worried about The Hamiltons' ambiguous fate in the room.

There was so many things Hamilton wanted do for this country. Who would continue his legacy?

His extraordinary mind shined trough his every work. It was to early yet for their country to be deprived of one of its most brilliant minds.

" If Mr. Hamilton is truly gone, I would have to say this is a great loss for his family and the country." Coxe said with an acted sadness and glee underneath.

"He is not!" Wolcott sneered. Washington sensed the rise of tensions. He decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Enough. We must organize search teams immediately."

They were all so absorbed into the topic that no one noticed another's entrance into the room.

"That won't be necessary, gentleman." A voice all of them knew so very well spoke out.

"Hamilton?" Wolcott cried out with astonishment.

"You are alive?" Coxe shrieked in dismay and cursed his luck under his breath.

Jonas Rockley looked at the figure of the man who had been haunting him day and night. Not even a lock of hair was out of place in his perfect frame.

"Of course I am. You thought a simple picnic in the woods would be enough to take down a war veteran?" He smiled attractively.

Everybody in the room was in a complete state of bewilderment.

All except one. Washington had a smug smirk on his face.

"Ha! Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" Washington proclaimed with pride. 

Wolcott was starting to wonder if this was all a dream.

Hamilton laughed understanding Washington's meaning.

He was talking about the infamous Schuylkill River accident in the war. A letter was sent to Washington to report his death in the mission. After they received the letter to everyone's surprise he had walked into the tent alive and in wet clothes.

He was a hard man to kill. He had clung to life through hurricanes and outbreaks.

As a child he had dreamed of immortality and conquest. A history written in gold. Some days they were the only consolation of the young boy. Unreachable dreams.

And now?

It sometimes felt like if he could raise his hand high enough he could touch the stars.

"Sir, I am hurt by this indifference. What if I had actually died?" Hamilton asked with a fake seriousness.

"Then I would respectfully grieve of course." Washington answered wryly. He squeezed Hamilton's shoulder affectionately.

"I am not here to stay. I will handle some paperwork then get back to my family if you will excuse me." Hamilton addressed the room. He stopped suddenly, raised his finger and turned around as if he has forgotten something very important.

"And, Mr. Rockley you are fired."

The man in question gasped and held his chest.

There was no way Hamilton could continue to employ this man after the criminally negligent incident.   
Still he was not heartless either. He knew Rockley needed money to support his family. He had considered giving him a job he couldn't possibly mess up in the treasury. But he did not want to see this incompetent man anywhere near his department.

Mrs. Black had retired recently. She was the one in charge of the cleaning and the kitchen of the department. It was a decent job with a nice pay. He thought he could give this to Rockley's sister Jolene.

He just hoped idiocy was not a genetic trait in the family.

  
★★★

Hamilton was pleasantly surprised to see his children had been returned to their home.

As he entered the house there was an avalanche of children running towards him.

"Papa! I have missed you so much." His little Alex cried out and raised his hands for him to pick him up.

Before Hamilton could reach down Jamie elbowed his brother and pushed him away. 

"Jamie!"

"No! Pick me up."

"Papa! We were supposed to have tea party together when we get back." Angelica jumped in and gave him her most adorable puppy eyes.

"Yes. You promised." Fanny supported her sister.

"Uhh..." Hamilton tried to stall the situation until he found a solution.

"Well he promised me we would go fishing together." Philip raised his voice.

"I did?" He had certainly given a lot of promises.

"He promised us earlier so we have the priority Pip." Angelica told him in a sweet tone she knew would annoy her brother.

"He promised me even before I went to school this year. There is no way he promised you sooner!"

"He promised us 2 years ago!" Fanny yelled.

"You two were having a tea party last week!"

Alex Jr. started to cry.

"Papa why won't you pick me up?"

Hamilton decided the crying child had the priority. And quickly picked Alex up.

"Hush now." He kissed the boy's forehead.

Angelica whispered to Fanny. " Should we also start crying?"

"I heard that young lady." Hamilton shook his head fondly. He had truly missed his family's antics.

"What is happening here?" Eliza entered into the living. She eyed her children.

"Are you crowding your father again? He could be tired, he came from work." She chided them. Because Alexander worked long hours the children had a habit of clinging to their father when he came home.

"Sorry, Papa." They said in unison. Well not entirely in unison. It was hard for five children to harmonize.

"It alright, my lambs. Maybe try coming to me one by one next time?" He smiled affectionately.

"We would go fishing after I eat something. And after that we would play tea party all evening."

Children cheered.

"After he eats something. I am not throwing my man into your hands without proper nutrition." Eliza chimed in.

Hamilton let Alex to the ground. Then he hugged Jamie and kissed him on both cheeks.

After he straightened Eliza took his arm. They walked to the dining room together.

"I was just gone for a minute to check on John. And they have latched onto you like piranhas!" She joked.

"Eliza!" He cackled.

"How is John by the way?"

"Sleeping like an angel." She answered.

"He has taken after his mother then." She chuckled.

They sat on the table. A maid brought him his saved plate. He guessed Eliza and the children had already eaten.

"I finished my knitting today. They are all ready to wear."

" Oh? I can't wait to see them. I am sure they have your trademark beauty." He complimented.   
But Eliza's mind was elsewhere.

"You know when we were afraid we would die, my first thought was I hadn't finished them. I know it sounds silly. But I feared our children would never have a mother to protect them from the cold again." She uttered in melancholy.

Hamilton put his fork down.

"It's not silly at all. I would go on a rampage about how nothing you say is silly but I don't think that is what you expect of me right now." She cracked a smile.

"Our children were also my first thought. I know what it feels like to be and grow as an orphan. It haunts you forever like a shadow across your back. The feeling of being bereft. I would never want my children or any other child to live through that."

"But we can and should focus on the positive. We are alive, Eliza. We are back with our family. Our children live in merriment and contentment. If we obsess over the future we might lose the sight of today. I am by your side right now. And I love you. Like I have met you yesterday or known you forever. I love you."

He gave her hope and she took it willingly.

"Alexander, you know the sentiments of my soul. My heart loves you with the yearning of a hundred past lives." She paused.

"We are enough for me. And today can be enough too." She whispered finally.

They sat there in married bliss.

Their life went on. Amid all the danger and fear their joy never faltered.

Hamilton ate as he listened to his wife tell him about her day. All the tricks the children pulled together. His heart ached that he missed it.

He told her about his appearance in the treasury. Eliza could not believe this had happened twice. She was also presumed dead this time. It was a good thing Hamilton stopped them before they could set up search parties. They would have to answer to so many letters asking about their well-being!

The maid entered back into the room.

"I brought you the newspaper as you asked ma'am." Eliza had forgotten about the newspaper.

"Thank you, Sarah."

She took the newspaper and opened it without giving a look to the first page.

"If there is anything interesting tell me too, honey. Unless it is about Jefferson's terrible politics. I admit, it is interesting a human being could come up with such absurd ideals but hardly new to my ears."

Eliza scanned the second page with disinterest. After reading a delightful article on page three she closed it and was getting ready put it on table. Her eyes catched the headline on the first page. She froze.

"I believe this might be in your interests." She turned her aghast gaze into him.

"What is it?" Hamilton asked.

She read the headline out loud.   
"Mad driver creates chaos in the heart of Philadelphia."

They stared at each other for a hot second then fell into fit of laughter.  
Over a story only they knew.

Eliza would smile at this memory for years to come.

Even in her old age memories of her Hamilton would never lose their shine. 


End file.
